Madararui children are strange creatures
by Panoramic Yaoi Fan
Summary: Funny short stories with the Madararui gang and their children.


Madararui children are strange creatures

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the "Love Pistols" characters I use them as I see fit.

Warning: This fanfic contains **Yaoi **content, eventual **Shota** content, and profanity.  
Don't get mad at me for not reading the warning.  
Have an nice day!

Chapter 1-The late night visit: Kids say the most shocking things

~ xxxx~

_Joshua Mcbear moaned as climaxed into Teruhiko. He cried, climaxing (for the fifth time) while Joshua continued to thrust. When they were finished, Joshua pulled out and collapsed next to his wife. It wasn't surprising that Bear madararui had this much sex.  
No this little fact wasn't surprising that at all. What was surprising about this was the fact it was the __**second **__time they had sex for this __**week. **__It was normal for a Bear madararui couple to have sex a couple times. How many times depends on the weight of the seed and one's stamina. _

_After the birth of their son Kuma, the couple has had less than desirable opportunities to have sex. So they looked to for every window of opportunity for sex. This happened to be their son's bedtime. After twenty minutes or so, the Grizzly turned to his mate. _

"_Ready_ for round three?" _He grinned deviously. Teruhiko blushed then nodded. Joshua then moved to kiss his him. As they were deep into their French kissing, a knock was heard at their door. Joshua growled and cursed every deity he could think of. Teruhiko sighed and pulled away first and went to get up but Joshua stopped him_. "Just ignore it" _He whispered._  
_Teruhiko sighed again. The person knocked again_. "Mama . . . Papa" The person cried.

_Joshua groaned, recognizing the voice. It was their son, Kuma. _" Mama. . .Papa" _He cried again._  
_Teruhiko sighed and put on a long white t-shirt. Joshua did nothing except for getting back under the covers. When they were decent, Joshua gruffly orders the boy to enter._  
_Kuma did so with no hesitation and hurried made his way to his parent's bed. _

_His eyes were teary and nose was slightly runny. "Oh,_ did you have a bad dream_?"Teruhiko asked. Kuma nodded and got under the covers cuddling with him. "It's_ alright as long asMommy and Daddy are right here, no harm will come to you" _Teruhiko murmured as he gently rubbed Kuma's back. Within minutes, the boy was fast asleep. As Teruhiko continued to rub his son's back, he slight rolled over to look at his husband. Joshua shot him an angry glare. _

"_What?" _

"_You __**know **__what" _

" _*sigh* Josh, he was having a bad dream"_

"_The boy is six years old turning seven in the spring. He's not a baby anymore"_

" _He __**STILL NEEDS **__us"_

" _*snorts* Yeah and that's __**WHY**__ he so spoiled"_

"_Excuse me! And what is __**that **__suppose to mean!"_

"_That whenever he's feeling scared or hurt, his mama is there to save him"_

"_We're his parents Josh"_

"_Yes __**Parents**__ Teruhiko, __**not**______enablers" _

"_What do __**you **__mean by that!" _

"_The boy is not a toddler anymore and yet __**you still **__let him sleep in __**our**__ bed whenever he has a 'nightmare'. He probably now believes that he can come into our room everytime time something is bothering him" _

"_Oh please, he doesn't do this often. You're just upset that we can't have sex right now" _

" _You know what? I __**am **__upset. I should be able to have sex with my wife __**anytime I want**__" _

"_Well you're just going to have to 'suffer' tonight" _

_Teruhiko ended the conversation by turning around. Joshua grunted and also faced away from Teruhiko. He ranted to himself ( in his head) for a few minutes and sighed.  
There was awkward silence. Joshua breathed in for a moment and inwardly groaned. _

_It was his was his scent. Every time they would argued, Teruhiko's scent would get stronger and it drove Joshua nuts. He turned and rested his head on is wife's shoulder. _

" _I'm sorry baby, you were right. I was just being selfish" he apologized. " Mhmm. . .oh"Teruhiko gasped as he felt his husband lick the lobe of his ear.  
" Damn it Josh, Kuma is right here" Teruhiko hissed. Joshua smirked. " Then don't be too loud" he replied, then suck on his wife's earlobe. He panted and bit his lip, not wanting to disturb their son. " Fuck you" Teruhiko murmured. Joshua grinned" That's what you get for spoiling him". He was about to reply until Joshua bit him on the neck. It took all of Teruhiko's willpower not to cry out. _

" _Kami oh kami, fuck me Joshua, fuck me __**now**__" Teruhiko moaned somewhat loudly.  
Joshua complied and scooted closer to his wife to spoon him. " I love you Hiko-chan" Joshua murmured as he entered him. Teruhiko's lips bleed a little as he held in the scream that desperately wanted to come out his throat. _

_Joshua found a rhythm that was just about right and Teruhiko pushed back against his member.  
" Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuck" Joshua groaned as he pounded into his wife. " A few more seconds and I'm gonna…" "Mom" Kuma said interrupting Teruhiko. Joshua stopped abrupty. "Mama…?" Kuma said again. " Yes baby?"Teruhiko answered nervously. " Could you please be a little more quiet and tell daddy to stop parking his limo into your garage so hard. I'm trying to sleep" He yawned and fell back asleep. Teruhiko and Joshua looked at each other and agreed Kuma wasn't allowed to sleep with them anymore. . .and that they would have a talk with Kunimasa Madarame. _


End file.
